


Party Favours

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Written for a prompt of "Yalex dub-con/borderline non-con that turns into consensual sex".When Alex's drink is spiked, Yassen is there to help - himself, mostly.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Party Favours

Alex hadn’t meant to get drunk. Hadn’t drunk nearly enough to be feeling as blurry as he currently did in fact. He’d had every intention of keeping his wits about him in this place, surrounded by enemies as he was.

He’d drunk one glass of champagne on arrival and one white wine spritzer since then, carrying it about with him as he moved through the party in search of his target. But now the room was swaying in and out of focus and he felt like he’d been on an all-night bender. 

Alex stumbled, reaching out to steady himself on a doorpost and trying to cudgel his brain into thinking clearly. No way he could be this drunk on what he’d had, which meant his drink had to have been spiked somehow. Which in turn meant his cover had been blown.

He had to get out of here, now. 

Alex turned too quickly and nearly fell over as the room spun around him. Dizzy and confused he reached out blindly for the wall, and his hand made contact with a warm body instead. 

A firm hand grasped his elbow and another slipped discreetly round his waist and Alex found himself upright again. 

“Such a shame to see a young man who can’t handle his drink.” The words were murmured against his ear, a warm breath against his skin. The voice was familiar and Alex froze.

“Yassen?” He squirmed round in the circle of Yassen’s arm and blinked at him. Yassen was wearing a dinner jacket and bow tie and Alex didn’t think he’d ever seen him look quite so – his mind cycled through a number of really inappropriate words before settling weakly on _smart_. 

Alex dragged his foggy brain back on track. “Did you _drug_ me?” he demanded, through lips that felt thick and unresponsive.

Yassen studied him for a second, then gave him half a smile. “No. As it happens I didn’t. But I saw who did, which is apparently more than you did. You should really be more careful Alex. Anything could happen to you.”

“I – ” Alex swallowed. “Will you help me?” They weren’t on the same side. But they weren’t – always – on opposing sides either. Yassen was his own master these days. Alex just wasn’t exactly sure where his personal code of ethics had settled in the end.

“Perhaps.” Yassen’s eyes had turned speculative. 

_What do you mean perhaps?_ Alex wanted to ask, but it came out as an unintelligible mumble. His eyes widened in momentary fear, but Yassen’s hold on him was still reassuringly strong. Alex didn’t think Yassen would give him up to anyone else in this state. What he wasn’t sure of was what Yassen might decide to do himself. 

“Come on. Let’s get you somewhere quieter.” Yassen guided Alex through the maze of rooms and up the sweeping main staircase. Alex was vaguely aware of passing groups of men and women in party clothes but no-one gave them a second glance, or if they did as soon as they recognised Yassen they looked away again hurriedly. If Mr Gregorovich appeared to be taking a semi-conscious blond up to one of the private bedrooms that was clearly his concern.

Once they were alone Yassen let Alex drop unceremoniously onto the bed and turned back to lock the door. 

Alex groaned and Yassen eyed him suspiciously. “Are you going to throw up?”

“No!” Alex stopped gripping the bedspread as if it could stop the room spinning and managed to sit up. “I’m not drunk.”

“No.” Yassen slipped off his dinner jacket and hung it carefully on the back of a chair. “You’re not, are you.” He pulled at his bow tie until it was hanging loosely round his neck and slipped the top couple of buttons of his shirt open, then unfastened his cufflinks and set them on the dresser, rolling his sleeves up neatly. Alex watched this in fuzzy confusion, but he couldn’t get much past thinking how nice Yassen’s forearms were. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen them before. 

Yassen finally came across and sat next to Alex on the bed. He turned Alex’s face up to study his eyes, then took his pulse. “Hmmn. You’ll be fine. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure.” 

“Right.” Alex nodded, then wished he hadn’t as the room went all swimmy again.

“Poor Alex. You are in a bad way,” Yassen murmured. Alex wondered when Yassen’s hand had made its way onto his knee.

“Yassen?” 

“Yes Alex?” 

Was his hand _moving?_

“What are you doing?”

“Doing?” Yassen’s hand had made its way up Alex’s thigh until his thumb was brushing against Alex’s crotch.

Alex licked his lips. His mouth felt dry, and he couldn’t think straight. Yassen’s hand was now – well he was fairly sure they weren’t on _those_ kind of terms.

Alex tried to pull away and fell clumsily back on the bed. He wasn’t sure this exactly gave him the strategic advantage. Particularly as this angle made it embarrassingly obvious that Yassen had just given him an erection.

“Good idea.” Yassen nodded approvingly. “That looks much more comfortable. You just lie back.” 

Alex realised with a feeling of helpless surprise that Yassen was taking his shoes and socks off him. Was he trying to make sure he didn’t run away? Except now Yassen was unfastening his trousers too, and that seemed like overkill.

“You don’t have to take them,” Alex protested. “I’m not going anywhere.” He didn’t think he could stand up even if he wanted to.

“Glad to hear it.” Yassen carefully pulled Alex’s trousers down and off, and laid them on the chair with his own jacket. He climbed back onto the bed next to Alex and Alex realised Yassen’s own shoes had gone too. 

Alex might not have been firing on all cylinders, but he caught up when Yassen started unfastening the buttons of his shirt. He tried to bat his hands away. 

“Yassen! What do you think you’re doing?” 

Yassen caught Alex’s wrists and pinned them above his head in one of his own, before using the other to continue undoing the rest of his buttons. Alex tried to wriggle free but there was no strength in him and Yassen held him down easily. 

“That’s better. Isn’t that better?” Yassen enquired politely, when Alex’s bare chest had been exposed and he was lying there in just his boxer shorts. It would have been less embarrassing if they hadn’t had penguins on.

“You’re fucking weird,” Alex complained.

“Am I? Perhaps I should take mine off too. Would that help?” Yassen unfastened his own shirt obligingly and somehow Alex just lay there and watched. Part of him thought he should try and run away, but he knew even if he made it out of the room he’d be in more danger out there than he was in here. Probably.

Somebody out there had drugged him, and he suspected they’d had a worse fate in mind for him than an impromptu striptease. It was still possible it had actually been Yassen, but Alex didn’t think so. It wasn’t that Yassen wouldn’t have drugged him, more that he wouldn’t have denied it. 

Yassen was now bare chested as well and Alex stared at him, his brain still refusing to join the dots but happy enough with the view.

Yassen lay down next to him, wearing nothing but his suit trousers. They were rather tented at the front, and Alex frowned, trying to put together a coherent question. His efforts were immediately stymied as Yassen reached out and laid a warm hand over Alex’s groin.

Alex squirmed under his touch. His erection, which had been waning a little, suddenly perked right back up again and his cheeks burned as he felt his cock swelling under Yassen’s fingers.

“You look like you need a hand with that,” Yassen murmured, and before Alex could object he’d insinuated his hand into the slit down the front of his boxers and wrapped his hand around Alex’s rising cock. 

“Jesus.” It came out in an explosive breath and Alex writhed, hardly knowing if he wanted to pull away or buck into the touch. This was not a side of Yassen he’d ever seen before, nor expected to. He hadn’t even known he liked men. 

Yassen withdrew his hand again and Alex had a moment to feel bereft. He watched as Yassen knelt up on the bed and unfastened his trousers. The sound of the zip was loud in the quiet room, and Alex could only lie there and watch as Yassen took his cock out. 

He was fully hard, and stroked himself a few times, before catching Alex’s eye.

“Oh God,” Alex said weakly. “No. Please.”

“Oh, I think so, don’t you?” Yassen said conversationally, shifting closer and reaching down to slip a hand beneath Alex’s head, raising it a little so his lips were on a level with the head of his cock. “You’re going to be a good boy for me Alex, aren’t you?” 

“No, I – no.” Alex felt something bump against his lips and parted them automatically. Yassen fed the head of his cock into Alex’s mouth, careful not to choke him, smiling slightly as after a second Alex tentatively sucked around him. 

“That’s it. That’s not so bad is it?” 

Alex made a noise in his throat that could have been anything. By the time Yassen withdrew, Alex’s eyes were watering, and he was drooling down his chin.

Yassen wiped both, then slid off the bed for a moment. He removed his trousers and pants and took something from the trouser pocket before rejoining Alex.

“Now what?” Alex slurred. “I did wha’ you wanted. Leave me alone.”

“That was just the overture,” Yassen smiled. “Time for the main act.” He showed Alex what he had in his hand and Alex shuffled backwards in uncoordinated alarm.

“No. You can’t.” 

“Of course I can.” Yassen opened the condom and rolled it on. “You know, I thought tonight was going to be a bore. How wrong can you be?”

“Well you’re not fucking boring into me,” Alex objected.

“You really think you can stop me, in your current condition?” 

“Why?” Alex pleaded. “What did I ever do to you?”

“It’s more what you’re about to do for me, to be honest.” Yassen patted the bedspread between them and Alex found himself slinking back. He told himself it was better to play along. Yassen was right, if he wanted to force him Alex wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Come here. That’s it.” Yassen reached out and drew Alex closer, until he was sprawled over Yassen’s chest. “Suck.” He pressed two fingers against Alex’s lips. 

“You suck,” Alex muttered, but he did as he was told and let Yassen’s fingers invade his mouth, thrusting between his lips in an obscene echo of what was to come. 

Alex groaned around them. He was spread out over Yassen’s rubber-clad erection and it wasn’t doing anything to reduce his own. He’d rutted up against him before he thought about what he was doing, and only stopped when he caught Yassen’s low laugh. 

Yassen withdrew his fingers and a second later Alex felt his hands come to rest on his bare arse, parting his cheeks and rubbing wet fingertips against his hole.

“No. Please no.” Alex’s words were rather undermined by the fact he’d just pressed needily up against Yassen’s rigid cock.

Yassen tutted. “Did nobody ever teach you the danger of mixed messages?” He slipped one fingertip inside Alex’s hole, making him jerk against him again, drawing in a shaky breath. 

“Oh God.” Alex buried his head, resting his forehead on Yassen’s shoulder as first one then two slick digits found their way inside him, Yassen’s hand splayed between his cheeks, finger fucking him wetly open.

“You like that?” Yassen breathed. 

“No I hate it. And I hate you. And you can fuck off – oh my God!” Alex writhed against him as Yassen’s fingers nudged his prostate. 

“Tell me you like it.”

“Bite me.” 

Yassen gave him a wolfish grin and Alex yelped. “Not literally! Sadist.”

“Oh if it’s sadism you want?” Yassen flipped them over and Alex found himself on his back staring up at him, breathing hard. Yassen was kneeling over him menacingly, cock standing proud between his legs, and Alex squirmed against the covers, resisting the urge to touch himself. His own prick was leaking freely and he felt this was letting the side down somehow. He wasn’t supposed to be getting turned on by this. But fuck.

Yassen held up a small tube of lubricant, and Alex wondered fleetingly how often Yassen just happened to be carrying this sort of thing around. Maybe he’d expected the party to be less boring that he suggested. Or maybe he’d intended to make his own fun.

“If you’re good, I’ll use this,” Yassen was saying. “If you struggle – I won’t. Or if it’s sadism you’re after, perhaps you’d prefer me not to anyway?”

“Go to hell.” Alex immediately regretted his impulsive response, but Yassen just smiled and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers. Alex sagged with relief.

Yassen caught it, and his smile widened. 

“You can say what you like with that pretty mouth.” He lowered himself down again, positioning his cock between Alex’s legs. “It’s what your body is saying that I’m paying attention to.” 

“My body’s saying fuck off,” Alex retorted. The fact he was currently shifting his hips to rub his hole against the slick head of Yassen’s cock, and that his own was leaving a sticky trail of pre-come across his stomach rather contradicted this, and Yassen just raised an eloquent eyebrow. 

Yassen pushed forward until just the tip had entered him. 

“You can’t.” Alex’s voice was shaking, but as denials went even he had to admit it sounded unconvincing. “Please.”

“Please?” Yassen’s voice was deep and amused. “Please what?” He shunted his hips a little, drawing in and out, maddeningly slowly. “Please stop? Please fuck me?” 

“Please. God.”

“Mixed messages again Alex.” Yassen pushed further in and Alex gave a strangled groan, pushing down into the bedclothes and canting his hips upwards, driving himself down onto Yassen’s cock. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Shit.” 

“Too much? Too little?” Yassen thrust abruptly deeper and Alex scrabbled at his shoulders. Yassen seized his wrists again and pressed them back against the bed, holding them there as he fucked into him relentlessly, Alex gasping and moaning now with a wanton disregard for how it sounded. 

“Fuck. Yassen. Please.” 

“You want to come?”

“Yes!” 

Yassen laughed, low and pleased. He gentled his movements, drawing in and out of Alex’s body more slowly, lifting Alex’s hips and judging the best angle for one last series of long deep thrusts.

Alex came with a howl, spilling over his belly in thick strings, jerking spasmodically against him as Yassen held him down. When Alex was finally spent Yassen took his own pleasure, a few last brutal thrusts into Alex’s pliant and trembling body before he too was coming, harder than he could ever remember.

Yassen pulled out and Alex curled up on his side with a whimper. 

“Are you alright?” Yassen removed the condom and went into the bathroom without waiting for an answer, washing his hands and cleaning himself up. 

He came back with a warm flannel and wiped Alex gently clean, before drawing back the bedclothes and coaxing Alex to get in with him.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Yassen murmured. 

“Which one?”

“Are you alright?” 

“Do you care?” 

Yassen tipped Alex’s face up to look at him. “Do you believe I don’t?” 

Alex glared at him mutinously for a moment, then sagged. “Fine. I liked it. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Only if it’s true,” Yassen said softly. 

Alex hesitated. “Yes,” he admitted. 

Yassen relaxed. “Truly?” 

Alex blinked up at him, then gave him a puzzled smile. “You really do care.” 

“I got the impression you wanted it. I would have – regretted – being wrong.” 

“Most people would just ask.” 

“I prefer the direct approach.” 

“Be honest. Was it you who drugged me?”

Yassen frowned. “No. But I do know who did. In the morning, I shall be paying him a visit.” 

“To do what?”

“Firstly, to thank him,” Yassen said. “For providing me with a very enjoyable evening. And then, I think, I will need to teach him the error of his ways.” 

Alex spluttered with laughter. Yassen smiled down at him, and Alex reached up to trail a finger down his cheek. “Kiss me?” he whispered. 

Yassen obliged. 

–


End file.
